


Prince and The Pauper

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Kiss, M/M, Poor Niall, Prince Zayn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwa światy. Miliony różnic. Dwie osoby. Miliony pragnień. Dwa ciała. Miliony dotyków. Dwie dłonie splecione razem. Miliony uczuć. Jedno spojrzenie. Jedna miłość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince and The Pauper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huharreh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=huharreh).



> Dla mojej cudownej muzy i Wifey - Natalie aka huharreh ♥

Dla niego zawsze wszystko było proste. Nie wiedział co to problemy; nigdy ich nie miał. Jego świat był idealny – a bynajmniej tak zdawało się wszystkim dookoła. Życie w królewskiej rodzinie to przecież istny raj. Miał własną służącą, nauczyciela, kucharkę. Mógł w każdej chwili zaszyć się w komnacie, a wypełniona była bogactwem po brzegi. Przecież to marzenie każdego. Ale czy na pewno? W tym obrazku czegoś brakuje; spójrzmy na samego księcia. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany brunet o czekoladowych oczach, które idealnie komponowały się z jego karmelową cerą. Odznaczające się wyraźnie kości policzkowe dopełniały obraz dojrzałego mężczyzny. A do tego kruczoczarne włosy lekko zaczesane do góry i truskawkowe usta zaciśnięte w wąska linię. A gdzie jego uśmiech? Gdzie podziała ta nieskazitelna biel, która powinna kontrastować z odcieniem jego skóry?

Przecież książę jest perfekcyjny.

Spójrzmy na to z innej strony. Jego jedynym obowiązkiem była nauka. Nauka rządzenie państwem - tyrania i pracoholizm prezentowany przez jego ojca. Nie widział w tym siebie. Z dnia na dzień przytłaczała go myśl, że już niedługo będzie musiał zastąpić swojego ojca. Z nieznanych mu powodów, nie mógł opuszczać dworu, mimo że d dawna był pełnoletni. Jedynie jeździł na bale i przyjęcia w innych królestwach. Tam miał znaleźć miłość swojego życia, chociaż ojciec i tak chyba już zaplanował mu dalsze losy. Jade, księżniczka Emidronii. Drobna i delikatna szatynka miała najprawdopodobniej towarzyszyć mu u jego boku. Ale Zayn nie chciał jej. Dziewczyna nie była brzydka, ponieważ naprawdę urody nie jedna mogłaby jej pozazdrościć, ale nic do niej nie czuł, nawet delikatnej iskierki. Nic. Totalna pustka. Była mu obojętna.

Więc książę swoje dni spędzał przechadzając się po ogrodzie lub na jeździe konnej. Nie lubił swojego pokoju. Cztery ściany go przerażały. Chłód bijący od nich przeszywał go na wskroś. Teoretycznie również nie mógł zaprzyjaźniać się ze służbą, ale niestety albo stety Zayn cieszył się dość dużą uwagą wśród całego dworu. Zawsze potrafił każdego zagadać, rzucić komplement w stronę kucharek, czy po prostu doprowadzać ich do śmiechu i zapominać o codzienności.

A przecież zakazom króla nie wolno się sprzeciwiać…

*~*~*~*

Kolejny dzień ciężkiej pracy, kolejny dzień na skraju wyczerpania. W dole jego pleców rozchodził się niemiłosierny ból. Nic dziwnego, skoro znów spał na nierównej posadzce, wyłożonej twardymi kamieniami. Powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozmasował dłonią swój krzyż. Przez małe okna wpadały poranne promienie słońca, oświetlając twarze śpiących domowników. Chłopak założył na swoje stopy stare, zniszczone buty i wstał ze stęknięciem, które wydobyło się z jego ust. Podszedł do szafki, wyciągając z niej lekko przybrudzony kubek. Wypełnił go do połowy zimną wodą z dzbanka i wypił za jednym razem. Wplótł palce pomiędzy swoje blond kosmyki i wyjrzał przez okno, gdzie przewijały się tłumy robotników spieszących się do pracy. Westchnął, zgarniając z wieszaka pelerynę i opuścił swój dom. Przecież musiał. Nie było innego wyjścia. Robił to, żeby przeżyć, żeby jego rodzina przeżyła i nie umarła z głodu.

Żwawo przecisnął się przez tłumy ludzi, docierając po kilku minutach do fabryki. Kiedy przekroczył jej próg do nozdrzy chłopaka wdarł się duszący i znany mu zapach smaru. Podszedł do swojej półki składając na niej swoją pelerynę i zamieniając ją na fartuch. Wąskim korytarzem udał się do ogromnej hali. Stanął przy swoim stanowisku i zaraz usłyszał obok ciepły alt swojej przyjaciółki.

\- Cześć promyczku!

\- Witaj, Cher. – Uśmiech wkradł się na usta chłopaka. Dziewczyna była jedyną osobą przy której go miał. Zawsze mógł w pewien sposób zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nie rozmawiali dużo podczas pracy, jedynie od czasu do czasu Lloyd szturchała go, szukając zaczepki. Oboje czuli się swobodnie w swoim towarzystwie. Nikogo nie udawali. Znali siebie nawzajem lepiej niż niejedno rodzeństwo. Owszem, sprzeczali się czasem, bo czym byłaby przyjaźń bez różnicy zdań? Nie mniej jednak nigdy nie trwało to długo, ponieważ nie mogli bez siebie wytrzymać jaki . Cher nie czuła tak bardzo samotności jaka jej doskwierała po śmierci rodziców, a Niall mógł szczerze powiedzieć jej jak się czuje. Nie miałby serca zwierzyć się z czegokolwiek matce, której i tak było ciężko z trójką dzieci, w tym jednym chorym. Dlatego nie narzekał; codziennie zaciskał zęby i powtarzał sobie „To tylko kilkanaście godzin, później odpoczniesz”.

I tak było codziennie.

Praca w fabryce kleju może niebyła zbyt interesująca, ale bądź co bądź przynosiła dochody podobne jak praca w kopalni, gdzie Niall nie mógł pracować jeszcze przez najbliższe sześć miesięcy ze względu na wiek. Tak prezentowała się przyszłość dziewiętnastolatka z wielkimi marzeniami i pasjami.

Dzisiejsze przedpołudnie wyjątkowo mu się nie dłużyło i chwilę później stał z Cher opierając się o stoli. Dziewczyna wyjęła siatkę ze swojej torby, po czym sięgnęła do środka po dwa zawinięte w chustki pakunki. Jeden z nich podała Niallowi.

\- Trzymaj. Smacznego – rzuciła wgryzając się w swoją kanapkę (o ile suchą bułkę można nazwać kanapką).

Chłopak nieśmiało odwinął podarunek i patrzył na pieczywo, zastanawiając się co ma z nim zrobić.

\- Niall – Cher położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Musisz jeść, żeby mieć siłę na cokolwiek.

\- Ale… - zaczął blondyn.

\- Nie chcę słuchać żadnych „ale”. Myślisz, że nie wiem jak się czujesz? Spójrz na to z innej strony – nie dasz rady pracować, jeśli nie będziesz miał siły, a skądś musisz ją czerpać. Więc proszę, nie marudź i jedz – powiedziała mu szatynka, uważnie lustrując go wzrokiem. Chłopak chudł w oczach, z każdym dniem było go coraz mniej. Dziewczyna starała robić się co mogła, by któregoś dnia nie zemdlał z wycieńczenia.

Chłopak jeszcze raz spojrzał na nią, a Cher kiwnęła potakująco głową.

\- Dziękuję – szepnął, a w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. Nie wiedział czy to przez miły gest przyjaciółki, czy może fakt że zabolało go serce, ponieważ on teraz jadł, a jego rodzina cierpiała…

*~*~*~*

Lekko podniecony, z krążącą w żyłach adrenalina, ubrany w szary płaszcz z kapturem przysłaniającym mu oczy, przedzierał się przez gęsty las. Gałęzie trzaskały pod jego stopami, a liście smagały jego twarz. Uciekł. Zwyczajnie wyrwał się na cały dzień z pałacu.

Ciągle te same widoki, ci sami ludzie – wszystko wprawiało go w zakłopotanie. Denerwował się błahymi rzeczami. Nie wytrzymywał psychicznie; bo kto normalny wytrzymałby taką rutynę. Skoro miasto było na wyciągnięcie ręki, co mu szkodzi? Żyje się tylko raz.

Kiedy wyszedł na normalną drogę, otrzepawszy się z liści i paprochów, skierował się w stronę szumu dobiegającego z oddali. Wsadził dłonie do kieszeni, a wzrok utkwił w swoich skórzanych oficerkach. Miał wrażenie, że im dalej odchodził, tym lżej mu się robi na sercu. Jakby coś odpuściło, jakaś blokada się zerwała i odciążyła go. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie pod nosem. Czuł się wolny. W końcu nikt go nie kontrolował, nie mówił mu co ma robić, a czego nie; decydował o swoim życiu.

Pierwsze budynki zaczęły malować się w oddali i można było usłyszeć krzyki bawiących się dzieci. Śmiały się, biegały; były takie beztroskie… Zayn nigdy nie miał rodzeństwa, więc nie wiedział jak to jest. Zastanawiał się jakie to uczucie. Wewnętrzny głos szeptał mu po cichu Miłość.

Z domu rozległo się donośne wołanie matki. Dzieci zatrzymały się i pobiegły do domu. Mała dziewczynka z warkoczykiem zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, pozostawiając szmacianą lalkę na środku drogi. Zayn zawołał za nią.

\- Hej, mała, zaczekaj! – Podniósł z ziemi zabawkę. Blondynka podbiegła do niego i nieśmiało wzięła od niego swoją zgubę.

\- Dziękuję – powiedziała, przytulając się do jego nóg. Zayn oniemiał, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić.

\- Nie ma za co. To nic takiego. – Chłopak niepewnie pogłaskał ją po głowie. Chwilę później dziewczynka pobiegła do domu, zostawiając bruneta w lekkim szoku.

Zayn poczuł jak coś ciepłego rozlewa się w jego wnętrzu. Położył dłoń na swoim sercu i kontynuował swój spacer.

*

Miasto było położone na wzgórzu, tak, że pałac był widoczny z każdego jego zakątka. Brunet, zbliżając się coraz bliżej do samego serca, był „rozchwytywany” przez kupców, którzy wręcz podsuwali mu pod nos swoje wyroby. A to pachnące bochenki chleba, a to jakaś grubsza kobieta zachęcała go do kupna korali, lecz on grzecznie odmawiał ze spuszczona głową i podniesioną dłonią w geście podziękowania. Ukradkiem podziwiał cały rynek oraz niezwykłą atmosferę jaka tam panowała. Wzdłuż uliczek, którymi podążał były porozstawiane stragany, stały wozy, a do jego uszu zewsząd dobiegała muzyka. Dźwięki akordeonów, harmonii i fletów łączyły się w spójną całość, lecz jeden wyraźnie od nich odstawał. Towarzyszył mu śpiew. Nasłuchując uważnie, Zayn dał zaprowadzić się w kierunku skąd pochodziło delikatne i aksamitne brzmienie.

Settle down with me  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms

Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, to tłum ludzi. Od dzieci po dziadków, podziwiających talent, jak się okazało, chłopaka. Blondyn, mniej więcej w jego wieku, trzymał w dłoniach gitarę, a z jego ust łatwo wypływały słowa idealnie komponujące się z jego głosem. Brunet oniemiały podchodził coraz bliżej przeciskając się z trudem przez tłum gapiów. Zatrzymał się za pierwszym rzędem ludzi. Chłopak uśmiechał się szeroko, mimo że widać było wyraźnie, że nie należy do zamożnej rodziny. Czerpał z gry i śpiewu mnóstwo radości. Widać było to wyraźnie w jego lazurowych tęczówkach, które iskrzyły się w blasku słońca.

Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We’re falling in love*

Zayn przymknął oczy rozkoszując się melodią, która pieściła jego uszy. Uśmiech powoli wpływał na jego usta, rozświetlając jego twarz. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie słyszy już nic poza głośnymi brawami i okrzykami ludzi.

\- Dziękuję! To koniec na dziś – odezwał się blondyn, kłaniając się. Ludzie odchodząc, wrzucali mu drobne monety, czy nawet banknoty do pudełeczka stojącego przed nim. Zayn pogrzebał po kieszeniach płaszcza wyciągając z nich pięćdziesiąt dolarów i podał mu je do ręki.

\- Przepraszam? – powiedział pytającym głosem. – Czy Pan się nie pomylił?

\- Ależ skąd. Należy ci się. To było… cudowne – odpowiedział mu miękko Zayn, odsłaniając bardziej swój kaptur. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, chłopak natychmiast upadł do jego kolan.

\- Wasza wysokość…!

\- Cii! – uciszył go Zayn. – Wstań, proszę. Mnie tu nie ma.

Blondyn posłusznie wykonał polecenie ze spuszczona w dół głową.

\- Hej – złapał go ramię. – Mów mi Zayn.

\- W-w porządku – wydukał chłopak.

\- A jak ty masz na imię, Aniele? – Brunet onieśmielał go coraz bardziej. – Proszę, traktuj mnie normalnie.

\- Niall, wasza… Um, Zayn? Ja – spojrzał na księcia – nie mogę tego przyjąć. To za wiele. Nie mogę.

\- Dlaczego? Przecież po coś grałeś…

\- Ale, ja… Nie – odwrócił się i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy z ziemi.

Zayn był zły na siebie. Zły, że chłopak nie chciał jego pieniędzy. Nie chciał ich tylko dlatego, że pochodził z królewskiej rodziny.

\- Nialler! – Jakaś młoda szatynka podbiegła do niego. – Już skończyłeś, kochany?

\- Tak, tak – mruknął niewyraźnie.

\- A to kto? – wskazała na postać Zayna.

\- Witaj, jestem Zayn – Książe wyciągnął do niej dłoń w geście przywitania. Dziewczyna nie świadoma niczego podała mu dłoń i dopiero po chwili się zorientowała, lecz nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, ponieważ chłopak ją uciszył. – Po prostu Zayn.

Szatynka spojrzała na Nialla, a potem znów na księcia.

\- Cher. Cher Lloyd.

\- Miło mi was poznać, oboje – zaznaczył ostatnie słowo. – Cher, może przemówiła byś swojemu przyjacielowi do rozsądku i powiedziała mu żeby przyjął ode mnie te pieniądze. – Wyciągnął dłoń banknotem w jej stronę. Dziewczyna stała w szoku.

\- Nie chcę. – Blondyn wstał gwałtownie, zostawiając wszystko na ziemi. – Nie chcę litości! – krzyknął z oburzeniem.

\- Nie lituję się nad Tobą. Uważam, że w pełni zasłużyłeś. Poza tym, nie traktuj mnie jak księcia. Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że nim jestem. Czasami chciałbym być taki jak ty. Czerpać przyjemność ze zwykłej gry na gitarze, a nie jazdy konnej, podczas której się nudzę! – Zayn powiedział stanowczo, podniesionym tonem.

\- Niall? – zagaiła do niego Cher. – Przyjdę do ciebie później. Wyjaśnijcie to sami.

\- Hej, Zayn – pomachała mu.

\- Na razie, Cher. Do zobaczenia? – zapytał z nadzieją i uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Mam nadzieję – puściła mu oczko i zniknęła, gdzieś w tłumie.

Chwilę ciszy przerwał blondyn.

\- Przepraszam, wybacz. Ja… - westchnął. – Po prostu nie chcę by ktoś się nade mną litował, ponieważ sam sobie potrafię poradzić.

\- A ja chciałbym ci pomóc, jak człowiek człowiekowi, skoro mogę i mam taką możliwość. Może w pełni cię nie rozumiem, ponieważ nigdy nie zaznałem biedy i zawsze żyłem w dostatku, ale wiesz czego nigdy nie miałem? Opieki, troski… - zatrzymał się. – Mam wrażenie, że nigdy nie miałem rodziców. – Zayn spojrzał mu w oczy, a po chwili zamazał mu się obraz i został całkiem przysłonięty łzami, spływającymi w dół jego policzków.

Stał na środku ulicy i płakał. Niall, wiedząc że częściowo jest sprawcą tych łez, zagarnął chłopaka w mocny uścisk. Objął go mocno swoimi wątłymi ramionami, na co wyższy chłopak wtulił się w niego, opierając mu głowę na ramieniu. Zayn potrzebował tego. Od dłuższego czasu zmagał się z tłumionymi uczuciami. Miał ochotę wykrzyczeć rodzicom w twarz wszystko, co mu leżało na sercu. Lecz teraz… Teraz rozkoszował się spokojem, którym emanował drobny chłopak. Uspokajał się w jego ramionach, zaciągając się jego intensywnym zapachem cynamonu i owoców. Nie miał ochoty przerywać tej chwili, ale wiedział, że może to być trochę niewygodne dla chłopaka.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał do jego ucha i odsunął się lekko od jego ciała, ale jego dłonie wciąż spoczywały na ramionach Nialla. Ich spojrzenia przeszywał się nawzajem; było między nimi coś tak elektryzującego, aż sypały się iskry. Cudną chwilę przerwały krzyki dobiegające z oddali.

\- Poszukiwany książę Zayn Malik!

\- Zaginął Książę!

\- Czy ktokolwiek widział Księcia Malika?!

\- Niall, muszę uciekać. – Zayn obejrzał się za siebie. – Wrócę, dobrze? Wrócę. – Założył kaptur na głowę i uciekł.

Po chwili do blondyna podjechała królewska straż na koniach.

\- Witaj, młodzieńcu! Widziałeś może dziś Księcia. Zaginął, jest poszukiwany – odezwał się jeden z nich grubym głosem.

\- Nie, nie widziałem. Nawet nikogo podobnego – odpowiedział spokojnie Niall.

\- Dobrze, dobrze. – Odwrócił się i powiedział coś reszcie swoich towarzyszy. – Miłego dnia. – I odjechali.

*~*~*~*

Kilka tygodni później…

\- Zayn! – Chłopak odstawił gitarę. – Znowu jesteś.

Brunet delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Oczywiście, że jestem! Ale… - zatrzymał się. – Dzisiaj chyba się spóźniłem.

\- Niestety – westchnął Niall. – Muszę wracać do domu.

\- Czyli nie miałbyś dla mnie dzisiaj chwili? – chłopak zapytał go z nutką nadziei w głosie.

\- Wybacz. Chociaż… - Blondyn zamyślił się. – Jeśli masz ochotę… Nie, zapomnij.

Zayn spojrzał na chłopaka, próbując wyczytać cokolwiek z jego twarzy.

\- Co ci chodziło po głowie? Proszę…

\- Ech – westchnął Niall. – Chciałem zaprosić cię do siebie. Ale to zdecydowanie… - nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, bo książę wtrącił mu się.

\- Najlepszy pomysł jaki kiedykolwiek słyszałem. – Szeroko się uśmiechnął do chłopaka. – Z chęcią poznam twoją rodzinę.

\- Naprawdę nie odrzuca cię to wszystko…? Znaczy moja bieda i to, że jestem…

\- Niall, jesteś cudownym chłopakiem. Uśmiechniętym, radosnym, przepełnionym pasją i utalentowanym. – Widział jak się rumieni. – Prowadź. – Ujął jego dłoń.

Niall spojrzał mu w oczy przygryzając delikatnie wargę, na co Zayn zachichotał. I to był najcudowniejszy śmiech jaki chyba do tej pory słyszał. Nic nie mogło się równać z milionami dzwoneczków rozbrzmiewających w jego głowie.

*

\- Naprawdę tu mieszkasz? – Zayn uśmiechnął się.

\- A coś ci…

\- Nie! – krzyknął, lecz zaraz się zrehabilitował. – Kiedy pierwszy raz szedłem do miast wydaje mi się, że twoja siostra, jak mniemam, zgubiła lalkę i jej oddałem.

\- Tak, trzyletnia Amy – odparł. – Jest bardzo roztrzepana. Więc… tu mieszkam – powiedział otwierając drzwi.

Przywitał go gwar głośno bawiących się dzieci, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach warzyw, może gotowanej zupy. Domek był bardzo mały, ale przytulny. Zaynowi od razu się spodobał. Na ścianach wisiały suszone zioła i kwiaty, a na małej półeczce stał namalowany portret ojca?, dziadka? Zayn mógł tylko snuć domysły.

\- Mamo, wróciłem! – krzyknął Niall, a w progu drugiego pomieszczenia pojawiła się rodzicielka blondyna. – Poznaj naszego gościa, Zayna.

\- Ale… - kobieta wpatrywała się w bruneta jak w obrazek.

\- Mamo, wiem, ale Zayn chciałby być traktowany normalnie. To ten chłopak o którym ci opowiadałem – wyjaśnił jej syn.

\- To o nim mówiłeś? Naprawdę? W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że dasz namówić się na obiad. Skromny, bo skromny… - powiedziała kobieta ciepłym głosem.

\- Pani Horan, zjem z przyjemnością. – Oczarował ją swoim uśmiechem numer cztery, a brunetka zniknęła w kuchni.

\- Niall, coś ty jej nagadał? – szepnął do niego Zayn.

\- Ja? Nic. O co ty mnie podejrzewasz – uśmiechnął się do niego tajemniczo i ujmując z powrotem jego dłoń, zaczął przestawiać swoje rodzeństwo.

*~*~*~*

\- Zayn, myślałeś kiedyś żeby porozmawiać na ten temat? – zapytał niepewnie Niall, kiedy usiedli pod drzewem.

Brunet lekko skrzywił się; chłopak stąpał po kruchym lodzie. Lecz ufał mu, wiedział że nie będzie naciskał.

\- Chyba nie. To chyba dlatego, że nie mają czasu na nic związanego ze mną. – Zayn chwilę zastanowił się. – O, przepraszam, mój kochany ojciec interesuje się jak idzie mi nauka królewskich praw i obowiązków. No i to kilka tygodni temu, kiedy złamałem zakaz.

\- Do tej pory ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ojciec trzymał cię w odosobnieniu. Przecież masz być, królem. Musisz znać swoich poddanych. Zawsze bynajmniej tak myślałem… Nie wiem jak to jest. – Niall spojrzał w bok na zamek u stóp wzgórza.

\- Tak, to prawda. Ale ostatnio dowiedziałem się prawdziwego powodu. – Zayn wziął Niella za rękę. Ostatnio stało się to u nich naturalne, niemal jak zwykłe ‘cześć’. Blondyn spojrzał w jego czekoladowe tęczówki, o których śnił po nocach. – Ojciec… On nie chciał… - Brunet spuścił głowę w dół.

\- Nie chciał czego? Przede mną nie musisz nic ukrywać, Zaynie. – Uniósł delikatnie jego podbródek palcem.

\- Zaynie? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem książę.

Niall zarumienił się.

\- Ostatnio to wymyśliłem. Tak jakoś przyszło mi to do głowy.

\- Podoba mi się. – Zayn ścisnął mocniej jego dłoń.

\- Więc… Zaynie, czego nie chciał twój ojciec? – Chłopak ponowił swoje pytanie.

\- Żebymsięwkimśzakochał – powiedział na jednym wdechu.

Cisza ogarnęła ich, a powietrze stało się niesamowicie ciężkie i napięte. Oboje wpatrywali się w swoje złączone dłonie. Niall przerwał ją pierwszy.

\- Chodziło mu o to żebyś nie zakochał się w kimś z „niższych sfer”, tak? – upewnił się.

\- Tak. – Zayn wstrzymał oddech. – Ni… Ale ja już to zrobiłem.

\- Z., miłość to miłość. Trudno. Nikt nie może ci jej zabronić. To najpiękniejsza rzecz jaka mogła ci się przytrafić i nikt nie ma prawa ci jej odebrać. Nie ważne czy twoja wybranka serca jest księżniczką, czy zwykłą mieszczanką, liczy się to co masz w sercu.

\- Niall, ona nie jest ani księżniczką, ani mieszczanką. To ON.

Blondyn myślał przez chwilę, że się przesłyszał, ale nie, Zayn wyraźnie powiedział on.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Rozumiem cię i nie mam ci za złe, że jest to chłopak. - palcami od drugiej dłoni nerwowo przejechał po kolanie.

\- Tak. Siedzi tu ze mną. Trzymając mnie za rękę – usłyszał te dwa zdania i po krótkiej chwili poczuł delikatne ciepło na swoich ustach. Zayn nie pewnie przycisnął swoje wargi do truskawkowych ust blondyna.

Niall wpierw lekko zszokowany rozkoszował się jego smakiem, ale tuz po chwili z pasją oddał jego pocałunek, mocniej złączając ich w pocałunku. Czuł jego gorący oddech; słodki zapach czekolady, którą jedli przed chwilą, idealnie dopełniał ich nieśmiałą pieszczotę. Książę, wiedząc że może pozwolić sobie na więcej, objął go wolną ręką w pasie i przesuwał nią po jego talii. Lekki wiatr otulał ich policzki, a ciężkie powietrze stało się lekkie jak piórko i pachniało cynamonem. Zapachem, którym pachniał zwykle Niall, co stało się narkotykiem księcia już od dawna.

Oderwali się od siebie po dłuższej chwili i spojrzeli w oczy. Niall, nie mogąc oprzeć się pokusie, złożył na jego opuchniętych wargach czuły pocałunek.

*~*~*~*

Czasami dwa różne światy spotykają się w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Czasami wystarczy jedno spojrzenie, jeden dotyk.

Miłość.

Nie ważne pomiędzy kim. Nie ważne ile masz lat, skąd pochodzisz, czy inni to akceptują. Nie mogą ci odebrać najcenniejszego kawałka życia. Czegoś co jest dla ciebie jak powietrze, kogoś kto jest twoim uzależnieniem, twoim światem.

Nie mogą ci Go zabrać…

*

\- Niall! Niall!

Do mieszkania wpadł zdyszany Zayn.

\- Co się stało?! – Niall wyskoczył z kuchni

\- Musimy uciekać! – krzyknął

\- Ale co się stało? – zapytał zdezorientowany chłopak.

\- Mój ojciec. Rozmawiałem z nim. Powiedziałem mu o nas. Wpadł w szał i kazał cię złapać. Czeka cię więzienie. Odgrażał mi się karą śmierci. Ledwo uciekłem. – Mówił półsłówkami. Szybko, aby przekazać najważniejsze informacje.

\- Mamo, zabieraj dzieci. Uciekamy – powiedział Niall, wciąż patrząc na Zayna.

\- Zabiorę was w bezpieczne miejsce. Zaczniemy tam wszystko od nowa. Zadbam to. – Brunet złapał chłopaka za rękę.

\- Uciekasz… Z nami? – zapytał go Niall ze zdziwieniem.

\- Nie zostawię miłości mojego życia, nie wytrzymałbym bez ciebie. Nie muszę być księciem. Ty zaakceptowałeś mnie takiego jakim jestem. Za to mnie pokochałeś – powiedział pewnie Zayn, po czym delikatnie wpił się w jego wargi.

\- Nikt nas nie rozdzieli. Nigdy. – odpowiedział mu Niall.

Co Bóg złączył, niech człowiek nie rozdziela…**

-

* tekst piosenki Eda Sheeran’a

**tekst zaczerpnięty z przysięgi małżeńskiej.


End file.
